Slytherin robes
by Suzan
Summary: This story is on hold...
1. Girls talking

Slytherin robes  
  
Yay! My first fic ever... please Review, even if you think its bad, just don't go overboard or sign in as anonomoys... By the way, sorry for my bad spelling!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont't own any of the harry potter characters, places, things, etc. Please don't sur me, im broke.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, draco and those peeps are at there 6th year....  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
"Herm... HERM! Wait up" Harry yelled...  
"Uh... sorry Harry!" Hermione stopped and yelled back. Ron and Harry hurried up next to her.  
"Ready for potion class?" Hermione asked Happily  
"Uhhh.... Never... Bloody hell, i think i forgot my book" Ron answeard  
"Oh no.... ME TO! We must have forgoten it in the commonroom when we were studying the truth potion"  
"Im just gonna go to breakfast... im starving!" Hermione said  
  
5 minuts later she was sitting next to Ginny...  
  
"Have you read the new article 10 magical ways to make him want you in the newest witch weekly? Uh its fab!" Ginny said excited to hermione  
"Yeah i read that one, but im not sure it works" hermione answeared.  
"Well, i actually tried it once and it DID work!" Ginny told  
"Uhhh.... On whom if i may ask?" Ginnys boyfriend, Thomas, asked. He was a darn good looking, 6th year hufflepuff, and he just sat down behind her, holding his arms around her waist.  
"Thomas! Go away" Ginny said flirting "Its girltalk!" sorry he said and kissed her quicky. Then he walked over to his own table again.  
Ginny looked at hermione with a selfhappy smirk.  
"NO WAY!" Hermione said quite loud and a some gryffindors turned around looking at them...  
"You must be kidding? You tested it on Thomas?" Hermione whispered  
"Yeah... He's a hottie... MY hottie!" Ginny said with great pleasure and a playfull smirk.  
"I gotta try it, but i just don't know when and on who!"  
"Well... Rawenclaw won the quidditchgame over Hufflepuff, last night, and i think theres a party at the rawenclaw commonroom, friday. As the Hufflepuff are friendshipish as you know, there gonna party with 'em, so theres gonna be a big party. Im invited b'cos of thomas"  
"Cool... Are you going?"  
"Of course! And then you can try the spell at the party."  
"But im not going... I wasn't invited"  
"Well, you are now. By me. Its gonna be great... you have to be a 5th year or above to enter. The youngsters are just gonna get trown to theyre dorms!"  
"Wow sounds great, but i don't have anything to were..."  
"Well, its muggles clothing. Nobody wants to party in school clothes or flashy gallarobes!"  
Hermione paused and thought...  
"Well... I don't really have anything pretty to wear..."  
"Well you can borrow some of me or maybe find something when me go to Hogsmade Friday."  
"Hallo girls! What were you chatting about?" Harry asked while he and ron sat down  
"Err.... nothing!" Ginny said quickly "Im just gonna go sit at thomas's table! Bye!" She said and ran off to the hufflepuff table. Thomas really WAS a hottie. Ginny scored ALOT of evil looks when she kissed him quickly at his cheekbone, hermione thought.  
"You where quite a while finding your books weren't you?" Hermione asked the two boys, while they where stuffing there plates with bacon, egs and beans.  
"Well, we ran into Malfoy at the great hall... Hes got warts now, AND he passed out!" Said Ron grinning  
"Ronald Wealey, youv'e got detention" He heard Prof. McGonnagals voice say behind him.  
"Bloody hell" He said and Harry started grinning by the look on his face!  
"You to mr. Potter" The Proffessor said and walked up to the teachers table.  
"Arh man..." Harry said tirred.  
"I just don't hope we have to wash the floors in a hall in the dungeons again... You know i found a cats tail last time!" Ron said, an looked descusted  
"Well... we gotta go in 10 minuts, so if you forgot something else, go and get it now!" Hermione said "I don't wanna get late for potions"  
"Yeah, whatever" Ron said. 


	2. The potion class

Slytherin robes  
  
Yay! My first fic ever... please Review, even if you think its bad, just don't go overboard or sign in as anonomoys... By the way, sorry for my bad spelling!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont't own any of the harry potter characters, places, things, etc. Please don't sur me, im broke.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, draco and those peeps are at there 6th year....  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Outside the potion classclass in the dungeons...  
"Ha ha... Malfoy hacn't come back yet!" Ron said with a murk on his face  
"Yeah i noticed" Harry answeared happly!  
  
Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas Came walking down the doungeons quite cocky. Lavender and Parvati came walking right behind 'em!  
"What are you two so cocky about" Ron asked very interrested.  
"Parvati just asked me to the quidditch-party saturday between Hufflepuff and Rawenclaw, and Lavender just asked him" Seamus said with a smirk  
  
A tall dark shadow was suddently standing right behind 'em...  
"You can stop your little chat now, im here" Snape said with a snerre. "Get inside. All of you!"  
  
"What party?" Whispered Ron while they were pulling there books up  
"The celebration party in the Rawenclaw commonroom friday, b'cos Rawenclaw, won the quidditch game over Hufflepuff. It's restricted Hufflepuuf and Rawnclaws exceot if you got invited." Answeared seamus quickly  
"Are the hufflepuff happy b'cos they lost?" Harry asked wondering  
"No, but they are the friendish, so they'll party that the other team won, not that they lost!"  
"And how did you get invited?"  
"Parvatis twin, padma, is in Rawenclaw you know, and then she got invited. And she got allowed to bring me, dean and lavender"  
"5 point from gryffindor, mr wealey and mr finnigan. Do not talk in my classes!" Snape said with a sner.  
"Today we are gonna make a mild truth potion. Your gonna work in teams that were chosen randomly, and your gonna right and essay about it till next monday." Snape continued.  
"Arh man..." Dean said lazy!  
"Is that a problem mr. Thomas?"  
"No prof. snape" He said.  
  
Suddently there came knocks from the door  
"Come in" Snape said annoyed  
Draco malfoy entered  
"Malfoy. Why are you late?" Snake said with a silky voice. Everybody new, he would never take any points off slytherin.  
"Well, Potter and Wealey attacked me in the great hall" He said acidly, whit a smirk looking at Harry and Ron  
"5 points from gryffindor!" Snape yelled  
"But, we already" got det..." Ron said quickly...  
Snape interrupted yelling "EACH! And no more interruptions or else its detention Mr. weasley!"  
Ron shut up and looked very angry.  
  
"The teams are: mr Thomas and miss Zabini. Famous mr Potter and mr goyle. Weasley and miss Parkinson. Patil and Crabbe, Lonbottom and... hehe... (he smirks) Longbottom and Malfoy. Finnigan and Bullstrode, Brown and Tzagal, Granger and Stanton." Her looked up and continued with parting the rest of the class...  
"Whos Stanton?" Harmione whispered softly in Lavenders ear...  
"I don't know... Ask parvati she knows everybody" Lavender whispered back into her ear  
"Parvati... PARVATI!" hermione whispered to Parvati.  
But parvati was just starring at her book... Hermione poked her quickly  
"Huh...?" She said  
"Whats wrong" Hermione asked  
"Hello... Case sensetive... IM WITH CRABBE!!!" Parvati whispered angry and slowly  
Crabbe on the other hand didn't look very unhappy he was just sitting in his chair, with a smirk. "Hes probobly daydreaming about lunch" hermione thought  
"hmm... to bad..." Hermione said with pitty in her voice. "But who is stanton" Hermione asked  
"Dunno... Never heard about him!" Parvati answeared with no interrest. "Some looser Slytherin, i guess!"  
"Yeah okay then..." Hermione couldn't figure out who it was. She never heard about any guy called stanton before.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you please get up here. Now!" Snape snerred  
"Uhm, Off course proffessor" She almost ran up till the proffessor.  
"Theres a new boy starting in this school tommorrow tuesday. He's from Salem witch arkademy, and i hope you'll take good care of him. Now run along miss granger." He said all of this quite fast and quite annoyed.  
"Okay proffessor, but err... when are we going to make the potion together then?" Hermione said a bit nervous. She didn't want to miss out on anything!  
"You can stay after class wednesday and fix all you want" Said snape with er smirk.  
Kind of detention without she did anything, snape thought. And if she spills anything i can take points from gryffindor.  
  
A sound of glas breaking in thousind pieces came from the corner of the room. Malfoy had kicked Neville so he fell and dropped a bottle with essence of mantichora blood.  
"LONGBOTTOM! 25 points taken from gryffindor and DETENTION!!! That was very rare!" Snape yelled.  
Neville started moping  
"Why is he freaken like that?" dean whispered.  
"Because its very hard getting mantichora blood, Dean" said hermione who had just walked towards the place she was sitting. "Mantichoras eat humans you know!" She pulled a tissue out of her bag.  
"What about that stanton guy?" Lavender askes  
"Uhm... New student. Transferring from Salem witch arkademy." Said hermione before she walked over to Neville and gave him the tissue...  
"Hey its okay Neville. Ill help you" She said kindly "If thats okay with you mr. Malfoy" Her voice changed in a sec to cold and hard.  
"No sweat, miss mudblood" He said.  
Doubleclass with malfoy and Neville, making a VERY hard potion. This is hell thought hermione 


	3. The new boy

Slytherin robes  
  
Yay! My first fic ever... please Review, even if you think its bad, just don't go overboard or sign in as anonomoys... By the way, sorry for my bad spelling!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont't own any of the harry potter characters, places, things, etc. Please don't sur me, im broke.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, draco and those peeps are at there 6th year....  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Tuesday morning. Everybody is eating breakfast in the great hall.  
"I think Dumbldore is going to say something" George said.  
"I hope we are going to sing the hogwarts song" Fred answeared, with a smirk on his face.  
Everybody else moned and thought "Please, do not make fred and george sing! They CAN'T!!!"  
  
"students, students please be quite for a second, and hear what i have to say" Dumbledore said  
In one second everybody was quit.  
"As you all probertly now, Hogwarts isn't the only school of witchcraftand wizardry. 2 years ago, we had the turnament, and beauxbaton and durmstrang was our opponions. We have a new studen't this year transferring from Salem witch arkedemy. His name is Cole stanton. I hope that you all will be very nice to him. He arrived last night, and will be sorted now" He paused for 5 seconds.  
"Prof. McGonnagal. Will be here any moment" He said with a quickly smirk.  
  
5 seconds after finishing the line, the dore opened, and prof. McGonnagal entered with a brown haired boy, with hazel eyes.  
"Wow... He's gorgeus" Lavender whispered to Hermione, Ginny and Parvati.  
"Oh, yeah... A real hottie" Ginny said whit a smirk  
"No... You WOULDN'T! You already have thomas, and hes gorgeus too!" Parvati whispered excited back  
"No off course not... Atleast not while im dating Thomas" She said  
"Too bad i already asked Seamus to the dance friday..." Parvati whisepered  
"Hey, i heard that" Seamus said offended  
"Arh... he's cute enough" Parvati said  
"Seamus or.. ehh... Cole Stanton, right?" Lavender asked  
"Seamus" She said with a smirk, and looked at Seamus.  
Seamus smiled and blinked at her  
"Look... Now hes getting sorted" George whispered...  
"Where IS Harry and Ron" Hermione asked herself before she turned to look where the new boy was placed  
  
The old sorting hat was sat on Cole Stantons head  
Stanton could here the hats voice whisper in his ear "Well, your not a 1. year now are you? Hmmm... Just moved from Salem witch arkadem i see..."  
"Can it read my mind?" Stanton thought  
"Oh, yes in deed i can. And i Now what you did last night too"  
Stanton blushed...  
"Anyway, you are quite smart, and very brave also. But i do think that you would be best off at SLYTHERIN" He could hear the last word go out loud.  
  
Screams of happyness came from the slytherin table. Especially the girls...  
"He ours" Draco said out loud to Crabbe and Goyle, with a smirk.  
"You can sit over here if you like" Draco said, when stanton walked around giving everybody his hand.  
"Thank good" Stanton thought. I didn't want to be a freaking outcast. Camly he said "Sure"  
"So are you starting right away with the school stuff" Draco asked while stanton was taking his place next to him.  
"Oh yes... I got my schedule, password for entering the slytherin common room, and directions. Is there anything else i need to now?"  
"No... You'll learn it in first period. We have transformaion with the gryffindors. Stay away from them."  
"Ehm... Okay then."  
"And tryouts for Quidditch are after school today. Be there."  
Crabbe and Goyle started Grunting  
"Oh yeah. This is Crabbe and Goyle. My personal lifeguards."  
They all nodded.  
  
At the gryffindor table.  
"To bad we couldn't have that hottie" Ginny said  
"He's probertly an ass since he's in slytherin. Malfoy clone..." Fred said  
"Oh NO! Thats the guy, that i have to do the truth potion with!" Hermione said quite loud  
"You are so lucky Herm! Even though hes a slytherin, he's a babe!" Parvati said  
Harry and Ron came running in  
"Did we miss anything?" Harry asked  
"No nothing, except dumbledore talking, a new student starting, and oh YOUR LIFE VALUES!" said hermione dripping of sarcasme  
"Okay then" said run while putting butter on a piece of bread "We better get going now! We have transformation! I don't want to get late"  
"Ron, are you actually taking school serius today?" Hermione asked shocket?  
"Im always serius about school, but i don't want any more detention. I just had to iron all McGonnagals robes last night as detention!" Ron said frustrated  
Well, i was quite lucky... When you did that, McGonnagal send me down to Hagrids to help him with some unicorns, and we ended ended up drinking tea and eating umpkin pie, even though his pie is detention in itself!"  
They all laughet...  
"well we better go to class now" Ron said  
Well yeah... we better" Hermione answeared! 


	4. Transforming class

Slytherin robes  
  
Yay! My first fic ever... please Review, even if you think its bad, just don't go overboard or sign in as anonomoys... By the way, sorry for my bad spelling!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont't own any of the harry potter characters, places, things, etc. Please don't sur me, im broke.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, draco and those peeps are at there 6th year....  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Tuesday morning. Outside transformation  
  
"I better go talk to that Stanton guy" Hermione says to Lavender  
"Why?"  
"B'cos we have to make that potion toghether"  
"Uhm okay... Then go."  
"Yeah but, hes talking to Malfoy"  
"Uhm... yeah... I see the problem. Take Harry and Ron. If tryes to pull anything then they can help you!  
"uhm yeah... good idea"  
She turned around and walked 3 feet, and poked harry gently  
"Harry, Ron. Do you wanna help me?"  
"Sure Ione... with what?" Ron asked  
"Ron, please don't call me Ione... You know i hate it!"  
"Oh yeah, sorry!"  
"I have to go talk to that Stanton guy. We have are a pair in potions, in the truth spell assignment"  
"Uhm, okay. What can we do for you Hermione?" Harry asked interrested  
"He's talking to malfoy, and i don't want any incedents, if you now what i mean"  
"Uhm, yeah off course"  
  
There was like this invisble wall between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, outside the class. Nobody wanted to pass it and nobody wanted to come near it, but Hermione, Harry and Ron had to.  
"Uhm Cole Stanton right? Can i talk to you for a sec?"  
"Go away granger, you filthy mublood" Malfoys hard and cold voice went clearly trough the room  
"Why don't you just run along and go play with you "wand" malfoy" She said acidly  
"Err...Whatever. I don't want this mess" Stanton said "Make it quick, granger!"  
"Okay, can we go like, over there or something" She pointed a few feet away  
"Sure, whatever" He said while he was smiling  
"What a gorgeus smile" she thought "he IS very gorgeus even though he's an asshole slytherin..."  
"What do you want, granger?" He asked quite cold  
"Well, i just wanted to tell you that we are partners in potions and you better study the truth potion, cos we have to make it and wright an essay about it, plus we have to be able to make it to pass." She said all of this acidly and fast  
"Okay then" He said with a smile "You wanna study tonight?"  
"Uhm...We-well... Err..." She didn't now what to say "Well... errr... Wednesday we have to stay after the class and read the things. Snape ordered me to tell you. And... err... Friday we have one class again, and then... uhm... Monday we have to give it to snape... the rapport!"  
"Uhm yeah, but you didn't answear my question. Do you wann study with me tonight. The potion."  
"Err... Sure... Whatever" She answeared nervously  
"Err... you wanna meet in the great hall after dinner?" He asked  
"Sure..." Hermion thought that his accent was kinda cute. Very american!  
"Well, then ill se you there!" He smiled at her  
"Okay then" She said as normal as she could  
  
In the same sec. Prof. McGonnagal came down the hall.  
"Sorry im late. A 7. year boy transfered a 3. year girls leg into a horse leg by mistake! Just had to fix it. Everybody get inside now."  
"Uhm sure proffessor" Everybody muttered  
"Come on, granger" Stanton said  
"You can call me Hermione" She said. She started to feel comfy being around him, but he was still a slytherin, so she didn't trust him at all  
"Okay then. Everybody just calls me Stanton. Even my parents, soyou can call me that too!" Stanton said with a smirk...  
Hermione really didn't know why he smirked like that and she didn't have time to think about it.  
"Would you two get in hear or i'll take 5 points from each of your houses!"  
They both ran inside  
  
"Isn't that Longbottom sitting ther? i couldn't se him b'cos he's so short" Malfoy whispered from the back of the class. He was sitting right behind Neville  
Crabbe and Goyle just laughten stupidly.  
"Shut up malfoy. Or ill... or ill... err... or ill" Neville said frustrated  
"Or you'll what, longbottom? Stutter me to death?" He laught.  
"Whats wrong with these people?" Stanton thought, "They are so evil" The last thing he said whit a whisper without noticing  
"Whos so evil" Malfoy whispered back  
"Huh? errr.... Nobody!" stanton said quickly  
"Ehm... okay then, Stanton" Malfoy answeared.  
"Why, oh why, did the sorting hat place me here he thought... Im not that evil... I think" He thought to himself.  
"Okay then, mr Stanton, can you turn a lifeless thing into a very much alive animal?" Prof. McGonnagal asked...  
"Uhm... yeah... i think so" He pointed at the desk and said "Animoare" (I did my homework. it mean to animate or give life to). Suddently the table transformed into a brown dog.  
"VERY good mr. Stanton. 15 points to slytherin. Your my first student that was able to do it first stroke here... Have you tryed it before at your old school?"  
"Yes in deed proffessor" He said  
"hmmm..." She send him one of here rare smiles "Lets go on. Mr Longbottom... would you go next?"  
"Err..." He said annoyed. He flicked his wand and went "Eny-mor-e". Stanton quickly figured out that i wouldn't work, so he whispered calmly "Animoare" and pointed his wand agains Nevilles table.  
It quickly transformed into a dove. An imberresing silent moment "Very, very good Longbottom" prof. McGonnagal said shocked. 20 points to gryffindor! Everybody was just as shocked as Neville. Everybode except Hermione. She saw what Stanton did. 


	5. updating here

THIS STORY IS ON BREAK!!! I WILL EVENTUALLY UPDATE IT, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW! 


End file.
